


behave

by deadyandere



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Komaeda, Chains, Collars, Degradation, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise, Rough Sex, Smut, komakura - Freeform, lol, one shots, servant nagito - Freeform, top Izuru kamukura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadyandere/pseuds/deadyandere
Summary: lowercase intendedkamukoma doesn't have nearly enough fanfics.I hate this one shot so much but I dont have the heart to take it down.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 229





	behave

recently, servant had gotten much closer to kamukura.  _ much closer. _

after leaving his job with the warriors of hope, servant ran into a long haired man while walking the streets of towa city. 

kamakura izuru, the ultimate hope. it was servants dream to meet him. and not only did he meet him, he had the amazing opportunity to serve him. because of this, the two were pretty much always together. from going to important meetings, to eating breakfast together. 

today, they had some errands to run; kamukura was on the hunt for junko enoshimas AI. knowing this would take awhile, he brought servant along to ‘help’. although he didn’t do much, he was good company to have. most of the time. unlike the last adventure they went on, servant was especially bored. this one would most likely take days, after all. 

servant usually complied fairly easily, and was good at managing his patience. occasionally though, he cracks. pouting and stomping around like a child, talking non-stop, purposely irritating his master just for the fun of it, etc. 

as expected, kamukura was having  _ none _ of it. he too, usually kept his composure, even when he was mad. but listening to servant whining for nearly a day straight was nearly unbearable. 

“kamukura kun- can’t i just walk home? this is so boring~” servant said dramatically, dragging out the ‘g’. 

kamukura elicited no response, continuing to walk in silence. 

“kamukura kun~~~ are you even listening to me?” servant whined, you could practically  _ hear _ the childish pout in his voice. 

kamukura sighed deeply, which happened to be the first form of response he had given to servants whines. it was clear his patience was wearing. 

servant realized this, smiling mischievously to himself. how much more would it take for kamukura to snap? 

“kamukura-kun...you’re a real jerk! leaving your poor servant all bored, i should just run away~” he exclaimed dramatically, grinning inwardly. “it’s clear i’m not wanted here...you’ve been ignoring me this whole time!” 

the raven haired man stopped in his tracks, slowly turning his head to meet servants eyes. harshly, he grabbed the white haired boys scrawny shoulders and pushed him back into a brick wall, probably too strongly if he’s honest. with a piercing gaze, he grabbed him by the chain pulling him closer to him. 

“can’t you just behave like a good servant?” kamukura said in a monotone voice, pushing him back into the wall. he roughly grabbed his frail wrists together, moving them up above his head. “you’re really pissing me off.” 

“a-ah, i’m sorry kamukura-kun...i know i’m a bad servant, just the worst. i don’t deserve to even work under you-“ 

servants apology was cut short by kamukura roughly kissing him. servant moaned slightly, mainly in shock. this  _ had _ happened before, but it’s still a surprise every time. servant licked into the others warm mouth, moving his tongue over every crevice. for a second, it seemed  _ servant _ was the one who won the battle for dominance, but in an instant, that hope was crushed. somehow, kamukura managed to push servant back into the wall even more than before. 

the dark haired man lightly grabbed the others neck, holding it in place. he gave it the occasional light squeeze, as a way to say ‘i’m in charge here.’

kamukura pulled off of servants lips, moving down to his neck, harshly biting it; surely leaving a mark. the blushing boy gasped, back arching slightly. 

“you did this on purpose did you not? you went out of your way to pester me, in hopes of getting fucked, am i correct,  _ servant _ ?” kamukura whispered next to servants ear, emphasizing his ‘name’. he knew that the little masochist enjoyed being called that. servant didn’t reply. kamukura gave the others chain a harsh tug once again, dragging him to a nearby abandoned motel. thankfully, it wasn’t that dirty in the room. only mildly dusty. 

kamukura pushed servant onto the bed, harshly at that. the white haired boy gasped, looking up at kamukura with half lidded eyes. 

“answer me, servant. did you or did you not frustrate me on purpose?” kamukura growled, moving his body above the others. 

as much as servant tried, he couldn’t speak, it was as if his throat was clogged. 

“ _ answer me _ .” kamukura commanded in an even harsher tone, grabbing servant by his hair, forcing their eyes to meet. 

“i- uh...i- yes kamukura-kun…” he whispered, trying to turn his head to the side. the raven haired man wasn’t having any of it though, and forcefully tugged him back in place. 

“so you would like for me to fuck you? hm?” kamukura whispered in the others ear, followed by a soft bite to his neck. he could feel servant nod his head in approval, however he wanted to know for sure before going any farther. as emotionless kamukura is, he still didn’t want to hurt the other. 

“use your words,  _ komaeda.” _

the use of his real name made servant squirm, replying with a simple ‘yes please.’ 

“very well,” kamukura said before grabbing servants sleeves, helping him take his jacket off, followed by his sweater. underneath his clothing was pale skin, accompanied by the occasional freckle. he was skinny; but not too skinny. while his ribs slightly protruded, he didn’t appear to be malnourished. 

kamukura took in a breath before attaching his mouth to servants left nipple, softly biting the nub. 

“a-ah! kamukura kun~” servant whimpered, back arching slightly. kamukura lightly smiled at the others neediness, making him more eager to please him. he placed his hands on his pale hips, massaging the soft skin. during sex, servant seemed to become much more needy, if that was even possible; so kamukura made sure to satisfy him as much as he could.

“kamukura kun- i want...i wanna- suck- ah~!”

“you’d like to use your mouth on me, is that what you're implying?” kamukura questioned. detaching his mouth from servants' sensitive nipple, he glanced up at him with his eyebrows raised. 

“mhm, please! I wanna- i wanna touch you please,” he begged, sounding as desperate as ever. 

“understood, get down on your knees then,” kamukura commanded, red eyes practically  _ glowing _ in the dim light. he began to take off his pants; undoing the belt and sliding the cloth past his slim legs. seconds later, servant was sitting directly in front of kamukuras clothed cock. He looked up at the long haired man, waiting for permission to begin. 

“go ahead.” 

without hesitation, servant reached up to pull kamukuras dick out of his black boxers, giving it a few tugs before wrapping his lips around the flushed head. His soft eyelashes fluttered as he took kamukura in deeper and deeper, nearly choking. 

kamukura hissed as he felt servant dip his tongue into the slit, collecting the precum that was about to drip down his cock. he was going agonizingly slow, most likely to tick kamukura off again. and he was definitely succeeding. 

“stop going so slow servant, you’re beginning to bore me,” he said before gripping servants soft white hair and forcing his mouth farther down onto his dick. kamukuras hips bucked up at a brutal pace, making the other gag around his length. spit dribbled down servants chin, as he continued letting his master use his mouth. 

“ah..fuck. thats it, good boy, servant.” kamukura praised as he continued to fuck into the others mouth quickly. he felt a moan around his cock in responce, nearly sending him over the edge. quickly, he pulled servants head away from his dick. 

“come lay with me on the bed,” kamukura demanded, “and sit on my lap, facing me.” servant complied, making his way on top of the other. 

“good boy,” he praised, rubbing servant through his jeans. slowly, he unzipped the others pants, letting his throbbing cock free. “my my, look how hard you are,” he teased. 

servant blushed, bucking his hips to get at least some form of friction. he then felt a grab his cock, as well as his own. their dicks rubbed against each other in kamukuras large hand, creating soft squishing noises. he jacked them off quickly; he wasn’t in a rush or anything, he just wanted to see servant cum already. smirking, he reached up with his free hand and grabbed the chain around the others neck, tugging harshly. 

“a-ah! kamukura-kun, it feel so good, i wanna, i need to- ah~” 

servant was generally someone who finished fast, so it wasn’t a surprise that after only 7 minutes he was ready to cum. 

“hm? what do you want servant? use your words.” 

“wanna...wanna cum please! please, i need to!!” he whimpered, bucking his hips desperately into kamukuras fist. 

without words, the raven haired man accepted his request, speeding up his strokes significantly. 

their moans mixed together as they were nearing their climaxes, both of them seeing white. 

“a-ah...fuck komaeda,” kamukura groaned as he came all over his fist. hearing his real name being called, servant came soon after; high pitched moans echoing off of the walls. 

they stayed there for a few seconds, trying to catch their breath. however just when servant had come down from his high, he felt kamukuras hand back on his cock, stroking it quickly. servant yelped at the oversensitivity, body trembling as his master tortured him. 

“did you really think i would allow you to get away with such behavior?” kamukura growled, stroking servant even faster than before. “you’ve been a brat today.” 

“it hurts kamukura kun!” 

“hm? does it. good. i’m not stopping until you cum again.” 

servant whined, trying to close his legs together. kamukura knew that he would use the safe word if he  _ really _ couldn’t handle it. shortly after his pleads, servant came for the second time that night. 

“i apologize if i was too rough with you,” kamukura whispered as he cleaned the mixture of semen off his chest. 

“you weren’t, thank you though.” servant replied, laying back on the bed with a sigh. 

exhausted, kamukura fell asleep with servant in his arms. 

  
  



End file.
